Ritsu
is a servant of the Evangelist that serves as the Fifth Pillar's guardian. She also leads the Knights of the Purple Smoke and has the ability to raise the dead, Appearance Ritsu is a young woman with shoulder length teal hair and bangs that cover her eyes. She dresses similarly to the White-Clad, however her outfit resembles a cream-coloured maid uniform with high-heel shoes. In addition to wearing the cross of the Holy Sol Temple across her entire ensemble, her clothing has a prominent stitch mark pattern including her tights. Personality As the protector of the danger-loving and excitable Fifth Pillar, Ritsu is calm, sensible and focused on Inca's safety. Despite their differences, the duo work well together and their powers complement each other well. While she is normally shows restraint, she is very insistant on only taking orders from Inca and being Inca's only guardian, snapping at Charon when he offers help. Abilities Ritsu's ability, Necro Pyro, allows her to control the ashes of the dead and Infernals. Using this ability, she can reanimate dozens of long-dead Infernals and control them. These reanimated Infernals can explode after latching onto an enemy. Those killed by these Infernals can also be reanimated and used as her puppets. She is also able to fuse a living Infernal with the reanimated dead into a new form of Giant Infernal. The combined entity's power is defined by the humans that make it's base, so a giant made from an Infernal who had a strong body as a human will be stronger. These Infernals also have multiple cores, making them harder to destroy and demanding total destruction in order to be beaten. While Ritsu is able to manipulate the fusion process to trap a person inside the Giant Infernal and control the giant, her captive can still use there abilities and could harm Ritsu or her allies. Plot Haijima Industries arc Ritsu and Inca accompany Charon and his men in attempting to abduct Nataku Son, while Haumea and Arrow go elsewhere to deal with other combatants. At first Ritsu and Inca simply watch the battle between Charon, Company 8 and Haijima, until Inca orders her bodyguard to act as there are now enough bodies for her to exploit. Ritsu uses a fire bug to transform a security guard into an Infernal and uses the ashes of Kurono's victims to create a giant Infernal. This giant absorbs Nataku into it's body as it forms in order to capture him. However, Haumea meddling with the boy's mind forces him to become more aggressive, causing him to create radiation and fire beams while trapped within the Giant. These wide-scale attacks and building nuclear threat endanger Ritsu and the rest of the combatants, which Ritsu notices is Haumea's fault. Ritsu relies on Inca's abilities to avoid harm and they witness both Charon reflecting Nataku's nuclear blast towards the moon and Kurono destroying the Giant and calming the boy down. Ritsu and her conrades flee the scene. Operation Nether Investigation arc Using bodies buried within the Netherworld since the Great Disaster, Ritsu unleashes a horde of Infernals upon Company 8 and Company 2 and kills several Fire Soldiers. She then orders her Knights to attack the investigating intruders. Ōbi's Rescue arc Wanting to change Tokyo to its rightful state, Ritsu joins Haumea in leading a group of White-Clad to Holy See. Taking control of Raffles III's mind, Haumea has him summon Leonard Burns. Upon him arriving with Company 1's priests and the group revealing their presence, Ritsu watches Haumea persuade Leonard in serving the Evangelist with them. Triva * While Ritsu herself first appeared in Chapter 139, the effects of Necro Pyro appear as early as Chapter 30. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:White-Clad Category:Antagonists Category:Knights of the Purple Smoke